What could have happened
by missylynn99
Summary: What if the main problem in the books never existed? This is my version of how our favorite witches and wizards normally went through Hogwarts without Voldemort ever existing. Or at least, as normal as you can be when you are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Contains several pairings.


**Hello beautiful readers! I am finally going to try to put up the story I promised you. This is how I think things would have happened if our favorite wizards were just going through Hogwarts, without the dark lord ever existing. I would like to give a big shout out to ThePadfootPretender, who allowed me to use this idea. Now please, enjoy!**

_Harry's POV_

"Harry! Get up, you're going to be late!" His mother called from downstairs.

"I'm getting up." He muttered. He rolled out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Like usual, Sirius and Remus were already here, tucked in to a heaping plate of his mother's cooking. This morning, she had made pancakes, hash browns, and bacon, his favorite. He promptly pilled a plate and sat down to dig in.

"Hurry up, Son. Your mother and I are going to take you to Diagon Alley to go shopping for school." His father told him.

"Fine." He grumbled slightly. He quickly finished his breakfast and headed back upstairs to get dressed. He threw on a simple pair of black robes and ran a comb through his hair, although he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Finally, he cleaned his glasses and went back downstairs, where everyone was finishing up eating.

"So, Remus and Sirius, what are your wives doing?" His mom asked.

"Circe took Guinevere to go shopping already and Tonks tagged along." Sirius replied.

"Tonks and I aren't married!' Remus protested.

"Yes, but you will be one day. Have you seen the eyes she makes at you?" Sirius teased.

"I am too old for her, and she could do a lot better than me." Remus sighed.

"We'll see about that." Sirius taunted. Remus glowered, but didn't say anything else.

"Off you two." His mother shooed. "We're leaving for Diagon Alley."

"Thanks for breakfast, Lily!" Sirius and Remus called as they left. With a crack, they apperated away.

"Now come on, my boys. We're going to floo to Diagon Alley." His mother said. They each took a handful of powder and one by one, tossed it into the fireplace, and stepped into the emerald flames.

His parents were waiting for him when he stumbled out into the street. "Ok, we need standard robes, books, a caldron, a set of scales, and potion ingredients. James, you go and get the books, caldron, and scales, while I take Harry to get fitted for his robes and pick out potion ingredients." His mother directed.

She then looped her arm around his and hurried him off to the robe shop. "We need three sets of standard black school robes please." She spoke to the seamstress. "Would you mind measuring him while I'm gone?"

"That's no problem." The seamstress replied. "I should be about done by the time you get back; it won't take long."

"Alright then." She turned. "Harry, be good while I'm gone. I don't want to hear that you've set the place on fire or something else. Got it?"

He nodded. "Got it."

He waited patiently while he was measured, and a boy next to him tried to make conversation. "I'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood. Who are you?"

He turned his head and studied the boy. He had a delicate build, with extremely pale skin and platinum blonde hair. "I'm Harry Potter, half blood, I guess."

"My father is very influential. What does your parents do?" The boy looked at him suspiciously.

"My dad is an auror, and my mum is a mediwitch. Why do you care anyways?"

"Because money and status are everything." The boy sniffed haughtily. "And mudbloods are inferior."

"You know what? You sound like a mean and hateful person. This conversation is over." He turned his head away and ignored him.

"Fine! You'll suffer for rejecting Draco Malfoy's friendship. I'm telling my father about you."

He didn't even bother to dignify the blond boy's threat with a response.

Shortly afterwards, his mother returned with a sack of ingredients and his father, who was carrying the rest of his things for school.

"Are the robes ready?" His father asked.

"Yes, here you go, that will be a gallon and four sickles." They paid and left the store.

"We've got a surprise for you." His father announced excitedly. "We're going to go and let you pick out an animal to take with you to Hogwarts."

They continued over to the pet shop and walked in, where they bumped into a trio of red-haired people.

His father apparently recognized them, as he boisterously clapped the man on the back and said. "Weasely! Long time, no see. Are you still working for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department?"

"No Potter, My wife finally convinced me to accept the promotion to head of the Experimental Charms department. It's virtually the same thing, but pays about ten times more. I swear, tittles mean everything, even if it is about the same job."

"Good for you! Is this your youngest?" His dad asked, pointing to the younger red-haired boy.

"No, this is Ron, my second-youngest. He's starting Hogwarts this year. My youngest is Ginny, she won't start Hogwarts until next year. She's at home now."

"It was nice seeing you again." His father called after them as they left. He watched them walk away and he noticed the boy named Ron was clutching a metal cage.

"Ok, Son. Which one do you want?" He glanced around, and an owl caught his eye. It was a beautiful snowy owl, and it was staring at him with amber eyes.

"That one." He pointed to the owl. It swooped down and landed on his arm without any prodding.

The shop keeper hurried over. "Yes! That is a fine pick, young man. She is a wonderful specimen. That'll be sixteen sickles."

His mother went to pay and his father turned to him and said. "So, what do you want to name her?"

"Hedwig." He responded automatically. He wasn't sure were he had heard the name before, but he liked it.

"Good choice."

"Come on, let's go home. " His mother coaxed. Right before they apperated home, he caught a glimpse of a bushy brown-haired girl with brown eyes and large front teeth walking with her parents.

* * *

**This is just a set-up chapter, and this story will have different Point of Views (POV). I apologize for it's shortness. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this, but I'll try. If you liked this, you should check out my other story How it all started, it's Krumione fic. Anyways, let me know what you think in the reviews! **


End file.
